


A Poetic Match

by commandercrouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha! Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Reads Erotic Poetry, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Heating App, Honestly Ben Solo's voice is a kink, Let them bang 2k19, Omega Rey, Omega! Rey, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe means well, Poetry is a kink for Rey apparently, Porn with Feelings, Professor Ben Solo, Professor/Student Relationship, Professors, Smut, Tinder for Heat, convince me otherwise, minor stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: It didn’t matter who was here at the moment. The only thing Rey could focus on was that scent. Her wide hazel eyes circled the room as she tried to see the one who was emitting those delectable pheromones. How was no one else in this room reacting? The smell was making her crazy, and she dug her nails into her skin. She would know this scent anywhere.She found him frozen by the podium, staring at her with the same look she knew she was giving him. She felt her thighs clench in anticipation as memories of their last, and only, time together filled her brain.“Rey, is everything okay? Your scent...shifted,” Poe inquired tentatively.“What?” she asked, not willing to take her eyes off the man in front of the room.“Why is Professor Solo staring at you like you killed his pet cat?”At this statement, Rey looked at Poe, realization dawning on her. No, not this, anything but this. This wasn’t a professor. He was something entirely different to her.Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polkadotdotdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/gifts).



> This is for you PD3.
> 
> You are such a wonderful gift to this fandom, and your stories are so amazing. I did my best to combine the Professor/Student tinder mix-up with the ABO dynamics. I can only hope I bring you a fraction of the joy your stories have brought to us Reylos.
> 
> As for those who helped me write this story - There are too many to name, but know I love you guys so much and I could not have written this without you. This den has brought me so many wonderful friends and I wish I could tell each and every one of you how much you mean to me.

Rey stood outside the classroom, fidgeting with the straps of her backpack as she waited for Poe to meet her. It was his fault, after all, she signed up for this class. She just needed one more English elective to fulfill her basic credits for her degree, and she let that fool of an Alpha talk her into taking the one he was teacher assistant for. It would be fun, he said. He could help her study, he said.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. She knew Poe was being nice, doing his best to look out for his boyfriend’s best friend, but Poetry 304? Was this really necessary?

 

Being a senior meant the lower level classes were for freshman only, and despite her advisor’s best attempts, Professor Holdo could not squeeze her in. Now here she was, waiting outside for her friend to take a class she was in no way prepared for. The last time she took a poetry class was in high school. College was _just_ great.

 

“Rey!” Poe jogged to her side.

 

Rey’s nose wrinkled as she caught a faint whiff of his Alpha scent. It’s not that he smelled _bad,_ he just didn’t smell like...she shook her head. Nope. Not today. It was a bad idea to remember the Alpha that helped her through her last heat before she entered a classroom full of mixed designations.

 

“What took you so long?” she asked as she shrugged off her backpack and unzipped it. Poe chatted happily away, talking about lunch with Finn as she pulled out his copy of the book for class. “Here.” She shoved it into his hands.

 

“Thanks. Professor Solo would have chewed me out if I left this at home on my first day,” Poe smiled.

 

“I told you to make sure you had everything before you left this morning. You’re lucky I had time in between classes to run back to the apartment. I don’t know how you and Finn do it. Half of your stuff is at our place, and half of his stuff is at your place,” she wondered.

 

Poe laughed as he opened the door and ushered Rey inside. She scanned the area nervously as she saw a few students scattered throughout the room. She heard from Poe Professor Solo was a hardass. The true definition of an Alpha. He had a short fuse and was quick to kick anyone out of his classroom. If Poe wasn’t here, she knew there was no way in hell she would survive this class.

“Uh, where should I sit?” Rey quietly asked. Being an Omega on suppressants, she knew she had nothing to fear, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be surrounded by unknown Alphas.

 

“By me. I sit up front on the side. I’ll watch out for you.” Poe placed her hand in his as they made their way to the front.

 

“Um, maybe you shouldn’t hold my hand in front of all these people? I don’t want your scent all over me,” she told him, as she gingerly extracted her hand from his.

 

“Rey, there are minor traces of myself all over you as it is. That’s what happens when an Alpha enters an Omega’s house.” He rolled his eyes as he helped her take off her backpack.

 

Rey fought back a glare at the move. Typical Alpha - trying to take care of an Omega. Rey knew she shouldn’t bristle at his helpfulness, it was just hard. He wasn’t _her_ Alpha, he was Finn’s. She tried talking to him once to get him to ease up. Poe just laughed and said he considers her part of their pack, especially with traces of his scent on her. She blamed Finn for that. She never understood why they didn’t just move in together already.

 

“I really don’t want the professor and my classmates to think I’m sleeping with you,” she argued.

 

“I can barely smell myself on you. Not to mention your scent is severely dampened by your suppressants. They won’t know, and if anyone brings it up, I’ll explain it to Professor Solo, no problem.”

 

She rolled her eyes. He never thought things through. He always just went barreling in, damn the consequences.

 

Her backpack was settled in between them and she dragged it closer to her side. She quickly grabbed the book she needed for the class, and was in the process of closing her backpack when time seemed to stand still.

 

Her pupils dilated and blood thundered in her ears. The scent of musk, forests, and the tiniest trace of cinnamon overwhelmed her senses. She took one long sniff, and her mouth _watered_.

 

“Oh, Professor Solo is here,” Poe said, barely breaking through the haze she was enveloped in.

 

It didn’t matter who was here at the moment. The only thing Rey could focus on was that scent. Her wide hazel eyes circled the room as she tried to see the one who was emitting those delectable pheromones. How was no one else in this room reacting? The smell was making her crazy, and she dug her nails into her skin. She would know this scent anywhere.

 

She found him frozen by the podium, staring at her with the same look she knew she was giving him. She felt her thighs clench in anticipation as memories of their last, and only, time together filled her brain.

 

“Rey, is everything okay? Your scent...shifted,” Poe inquired tentatively.

 

“What?” she asked, not willing to take her eyes off the man in front of the room.

 

“Why is Professor Solo staring at you like you killed his pet cat?”

 

At this statement, Rey looked at Poe, realization dawning on her. No, not this, anything but this. This wasn’t a professor. He was something entirely different to her.

 

_Alpha._

 

\--------

 

_“Is this your first time?” she asked as she nuzzled against his scent glands. She needed relief. Why wasn’t this strong Alpha giving her what she needed? Didn’t he know how badly she wanted it? She would die, truly die, from the flames licking within her skin._

 

_“You mean using the heat app?”_

 

_“No, just heat sex in general.”_

 

_“I shared a heat once, long ago,” he answered, his hands cupping her neck, thumbs grazing her scent gland._

 

_A spike of jealousy shot through her and she knew he registered her emotions. The rancid smell of sulfur tainting the sweet scent her Alpha craved. She tried to bite down on the negative feelings of her strong Alpha taking care of another._

 

_“Shhh, I got you,” he whispered as he leaned down into her shoulder, doing his best to keep her close to his glands as possible. He knew she needed his scent to calm down. She needed to be surrounded in it, enveloped by it, comforted by it. Just like he needed her to smell like him. He needed to let others know she was_ his.

 

_Rey whimpered as she felt his lips trail upward slowly and land softly on her scent gland._

 

_“She was nothing compared to you. God, your scent. It’s delicious. Like it was made for me.” His hot breath grazed her swollen gland, and she felt his warm tongue flick it gently._

 

_Her knees buckled and his arms wrapped around her body, supporting her._

 

_“Kylo,” she whimpered._

 

\-------

 

“Niima, Rey.”

 

What?

 

“Niima, Rey,” Professor Solo repeated, staring at the attendance sheet in front of him.

 

Poe gently poked her, drawing her back from the memories. “Rey, that’s you,” he prompted.

 

She shook her head minutely, causing the recollection to dissipate. “Here,” she answered, raising her hand. She noticed his eyes refused to look at her. Her inner voice roared to life at the implication.

 

_Alpha is displeased. Please the Alpha. Show him how good you are._

 

She clenched her jaws together, doing her best to clamp down on the urge to stand up and do anything that will get him to look at her. She couldn’t do this in front of other people.

 

Kylo, no, Professor Solo, continued through the attendance sheet in a rapid fashion, not looking Rey’s way once.

 

“The syllabus will be passed around by my T.A., Mr. Poe Dameron. Mr. Dameron, will you please stand for the class?” Professor Solo’s voice rang out.

 

Rey felt a whoosh of air as Poe stood suddenly, and her hair fluttered a bit. She knew the instant he caught the scent of her, mildly tainted by Poe’s presence. She felt his small surge of anger before he packed it down.

 

_Alpha is displeased. Keep away from other Alpha._

 

Rey unconsciously angled her body away from Poe’s, doing her best to distance herself without causing a scene.

 

“As Professor Solo said, I’m Poe and I am the T.A. for this semester. I can be reached by e-mail, phone, or you can swing by my office hours. All the information I just stated can be found on the syllabus. I will be your first point of contact. Trust me, you do not want to disturb Professor Solo with a question that I could have easily answered,” he joked, earning laughter from the students.

 

Rey bit her lip and hid her smile behind her hand. This was just like Poe - to charm the entire student body in one introduction.

 

“Enough,” Professor Solo’s stern voice cut through the laughter in an instant. Poe sat down, grinning at Rey mischievously.

 

“Told you he’s a pain in the ass,” Poe leaned over and whispered in her ear.

 

“Mr. Dameron, if that is all?” Professor Solo interrupted, glaring at him as if he was encroaching on his territory.

 

Poe slowly leaned away from Rey, his smile never falling as he shifted back into his seat.

 

“Thank you. Turn your books to page twenty-seven. We will began by reading this poem by Adrienne Rich. This poem is a bit explicit. If any of you cannot conduct yourself in a mature manner, I will ask you to leave.” His tone was every bit Alpha as he issued his commands, and Rey’s inner Omega _preened_ at how he instructed the room.

 

She flipped open the book and noticed Poe already had his copy highlighted with notes in the margin. Was she expected to do the same? It seemed too daunting of a task to attempt now. She could ask Poe about it later when they had dinner.

 

The sound of Professor Solo clearing his throat brought her attention back to the front of the room. He held the book face down on the podium, readying himself to recite the poetry from memory. In a swift moment, his deep and perfect voice filled the room, his eyes meeting his students from the front of the room. All except one.

 

“Whatever happens with us, your body will haunt mine – tender, delicate. Your lovemaking, like the half-curled frond of the fiddlehead fern in forests just washed by sun,” his voice rumbled across the room, drawing the attention of every student. “Your traveled, generous thighs between which my whole face has come and come. The innocence and wisdom of the place my tongue has found there.”

 

\---

 

_Rey was clutching his hair in her fingertips, begging for him to give her what she really needed._

 

_“Is my tongue not pleasing you?” he rumbled against her thigh. The vibrations pushed her further to the edge._

 

_“I need more, Alpha, please,” she begged._

 

_“My sweet Omega, let me take care of you,” he soothed her, placing his tongue against her clit once again._

 

_With every flick and swirl she grasped his head tighter between her legs. Kylo fit three fingers inside of her. Normally, she would be embarrassed by how wet she was, but she was in the throes of heat. With one special twist of his fingers inside of her, she was pushed off the edge, gushing all over his hand and mouth._

 

_“Tell me, who takes care of you?” he asked, pulling away from her warm center. His jaw was wet with her slick._

 

_“You, Alpha. You take care of me so well,” she whimpered._

 

_“That’s right, Omega. Only me. You’re_ mine _.”_

 

_“I’m yours.”_

 

_Kylo slipped his fingers from her, and she moaned at the loss of the contact. He aligned his throbbing cock against her center._

 

_“My precious Omega, have you ever let another Alpha see you through your heat?” Kylo pressed the tip of his throbbing length barely inside of her. Rey bucked her hips, urging him to slide in, but he held her down. “Tell me,” he prompted._

 

_“Only you. Only you, I swear.”_

 

_“Good,” he uttered before sliding himself inside her folds in one swift movement. For a moment, Rey saw stars._

 

_\----_

 

Rey clenched her thighs together as the memory claimed her. She felt her underwear dampen, and she prayed no one else could smell her. The small but noticeable peak of Alpha pheromones in the room told her the prayers went unanswered.

 

Poe unconsciously slid closer to her, posturing to the other alphas that she was protected. Rey felt a wave of displeasure roll over her. He wasn’t the one who should be protecting her. Not when the one who should be defending her stood only a few short feet away.

 

But he continued as if the sweet rumblings of his voice didn’t affect his Omega.

 

“The innocence and wisdom of the place my tongue has found there – the live insatiate dance of your nipples in my mouth – your touch on me firm, protective, searching me out...”

 

\-----

 

_She lost count on how many times they fucked. She knows without a doubt her sheets are ruined. She has never been so wet before during a heat. It never seemed to stop with him. And his_ smell _, Maker, she could live in his smell if he allowed her. She knew his scent would be stuck in her room long after he left. The scent of their pheromones intermingling pleased her in a way that also terrified her._

 

_She awoke once in the middle of the night, reaching her fingers out for his warmth, just to discover he wasn’t in bed with her. Her breathing increased as she realized the spot next to her was cold. Where was he?_

 

_Dread settled over her heart, and her eyes prickled with tears as panic began to set in. He left her. Her Alpha left her to finish out her heat. She must have displeased him somehow._

 

_A whimper left her throat as she tried to breathe in their scent to calm herself. She could already feel the flames taking over her body._

 

_“What’s wrong? Rey, what’s wrong? I could smell you. You’re panicking, what is it?” Kylo entered the doorway and seemed to be next to her in an instant. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and she was a bit ashamed to realize she crawled into his lap, nuzzling their scent glands together._

 

_“You left. I thought you left me,” she whispered._

 

_“No sweetheart, no. I was just bringing us some food. You were so tired, I couldn’t stand to wake you.” He pressed soft kisses on her head, reassuring her the best he could as she clutched him even tighter in her arms._

\----

 

“... your strong tongue and slender fingers reaching where I had been waiting years for you in my rose-wet cave – whatever happens, this is.”

 

Professor Solo finally finished his sweet kind of torture and gazed at the class. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Rey could have sworn his eyes looked darker.

 

“Now, who would like to dissect this poem. Any takers?” he prompted his students.

 

“I think someone liked it more than others,” a voice whispered in the back row. Snorts of laughter filled the room.

 

“Poe, please tell me they are joking,” she whispered, mortification crawling up her spine.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Your suppressants are working. Don’t let them get to you. I’m here,” he reassured her.

 

“Miss Niima, you seem to have an opinion. Would you like to share with the class?” Professor Solo’s gaze snapped to hers.

 

Her eyes widened as she realized all eyes were on her. Poe grinned at her encouragingly and urged her on. This time she knew she didn’t miss the way Solo’s knuckles tightened on the book he was holding.

 

“It’s about sex,” she muttered out.

 

“And what exactly gave that away?” he responded dryly.

 

A surge of annoyance flashed over her face. “You asked, and I answered. If you wanted something specific from me, next time be more direct,” she snapped.

 

“My job is to teach you and prompt discussions. You giving an obvious answer is not how discussions happen. Now try again,” he ordered.

 

“No. Your job is to teach me, so teach me.” Rey raised her head defiantly, her temper getting the best of her.

Tension crackled between them, and the other members of the classroom watched in interest. His eyes narrowed at her, and Rey fought the urge to cower.

 

_Submit to your Alpha._

 

Instead, she met his gaze head on and continued to stare at him.

 

“Professor Solo, if I may speak to you a moment?” Poe interrupted, standing and stepping in front of Rey, effectively blocking her from Kylo’s sight.

 

The movement was clear to Rey, and she knew it wasn’t missed on Kylo’s part.

 

Poe stood in front of her, protecting her from the Alpha who was targeting her. He was being a good Alpha, making it very clear if Professor Solo wanted to continue the attentions he placed on her, he would have to go through him.

 

Rey knew Poe meant well, but the ancient part of her brain told her it made it worse.

 

“Mr. Dameron, you are my teacher assistant. Your job is to assist me, when I request it. I am not requesting it right now. Please take your seat,” he dismissed him.

 

Poe clenched his jaw and sat back down, but in an act of defiance, he moved his desk as close as he could to Rey’s.

 

“Excuse me, Professor Solo,” a meek voice called from the center of the room. A pretty blonde girl was raising her hand, drawing the attention of the trio.

 

“Yes Miss…,” Solo prompted.

 

“Connix, sir. Kaydel Connix. I think the poem details the sexuality and desire women feel the need to suppress.”

 

“Interesting take. Would you care to elucidate your point?”

 

“The author talks of her innocence and wisdom she found when she tasted her lover. It suggests she didn’t expect to find something so pure when it could be linked to forbidden lust. The poem was published in a time where LGBTQ rights were not advanced, yet she was clearly dealing with her own sexuality by detailing her own sexual experience with not just someone, but with another woman.”

 

So the discussion continued within the classroom. Rey stared straight ahead petulantly, watched as Professor Solo refused to look her way yet again. As if he didn’t make her come again and again. As if he had no idea what she looked like as she begged him to take her again and again.

 

“I think we have time for one more poem and a fast discussion. Let’s do the one on page sixty-two, written by Louise Glück”

 

He waited a minute for everyone to turn to the desired page, then cleared his throat, preparing to recite the poetry.

 

“You came to the side of the bed and sat staring at me. Then you kissed me – I felt hot wax on my forehead. I wanted it to leave a mark: that’s how I knew I loved you.”

 

\----

 

_At the beginning, every touch and every graze on her skin burned her. His fingertips seared her skin with promises of relief. At the end though, every touch was a reminder that they were concluding. She nuzzled under his neck as his fingers trailed every dip and curve she had. Every once in a while, his touch would graze lightly over her mating gland on the back of her neck, and she would keen and snuggle in closer to him._

 

_“Your scent is shifting,” he said finally._

 

_“I know.”_

 

_“I had no idea meeting an Omega through a heat app would lead me to this,” he whispered._

 

_“What do you mean?” she asked, her heart in her throat._

 

_“You are delectable,” he clarified, emphasizing each word with a kiss pressed gently on her face. “We should do this again sometime.”_

 

_Rey’s heart skipped a beat. Did he mean a date or…?_

 

“ _For my next heat, you mean?” she asked quietly, not daring to hope he wanted her for something more._

 

_Rey could smell a small scent of dissatisfaction. She was about to ask what was wrong, but his voice stopped her._

 

“ _Yes, your next heat. What else are Alphas good for?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And is English your major?” He took another step forward.
> 
> “No. I was supposed to take an entry level, but they refused to let me register. They said it was for freshman and sophomores only. As a senior I had to take a higher level class.”
> 
> Ben chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, doing his best to figure out the next step take to make sure his Omega was taken care of. Both mentally and physically. 
> 
> “Do you want to be reassigned to another class?”
> 
> “Can you do that?” Rey asked, eyes glazed over from his near presence. 
> 
> “Professor Ackbar owes me a favor. I just need to know if this is what you want. Do you want to be reassigned?”
> 
> “Yes, please,” she uttered breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD3 - Here is the next and final chapter for your gift. I sincerely hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (We can just ignore the amount of brainstorming I put to this story for you.) I love you and your fics so much and tbh this was super intimidating to write. 
> 
> Here is to all those who helped me and listened to my thoughts on the matter. The Den is the most amazing place and I love being a part of it. Love you guys!

Ben stared at his little Omega shifting in her seat. He could smell the effect his voice was having on her sweet, lithe, tempting body. He knew if he was to slip his fingers down her pants, he would find her  _ drenched _ . The thought pleased and angered him. It pleased him because he knew on some biological level she was still his. It angered him because she was next to his idiot of a teacher assistant.

 

A teacher assistant whose scent was tainting Rey’s sweet smell of desert flowers and sunshine. 

 

He had no idea who Mr. Dameron was to his Rey, but he would make it very clear that whatever was happening between them was over. He would die before he let another Alpha take his place. The moment Poe postured and stood in front of her as he questioned her about the poem, he felt the primal urge to rip his throat out.

 

Not to mention her sweet scent was filling his nose, telling him she was ready for him. He was certain others were affected by it, but he was pleased to know they didn’t seem to smell her as well as he could. Ben knew that she was on her suppressants. It did nothing to dampen her strong scent, but there underneath, were the small trace of chemicals. He never thought he would love his Omega taking suppressants, but today proved he was wrong. 

 

Ben fought the urge to stare at her as he continued with the poem, knowing if he looked at her while she was emitting her arousing scent, he would take her over this desk and claim her for himself. 

 

“Because I wanted to be burned, stamped, to have something in the end –” Ben stopped himself as he realized her desire was growing stronger, distracting him from his job. His nostrils flared as he took in her captivating smell in one deep inhale, relishing in her want for him. She stared at him with wide eyes, knowing he scented her. He watched in anger as Poe leaned over and  _ smelled his Omega _ .

 

“We need to go,” he heard Poe whisper to her. “You need to get out of here, Rey.”

 

Rey sat frozen, staring at him as if asking for permission to leave. Such a good little Omega, wanting to please him. He knew his pheromones reflected how pleased he was with her. Ben watched in satisfaction as her pupils dilated and her lips parted. She may not have wanted him outside of her heat, but he was willing to try to change her mind, and today seemed like a good time to start.

 

Ben belatedly realized that Poe had already stuffed their items in her backpack, shrugging it over his shoulders, as if it was  _ his _ job to care for her. The minute Poe reached for her hand though, was the minute Ben’s inner beast took over. 

 

“Back away from her,” he growled out, inflecting his Alpha command in the sentence.

 

The class erupted into excited whispers, eager to watch this new drama unfold. Poe froze and glared at him – baring his teeth. A clear challenge for the Omega. Ben’s beast howled,  _ daring _ this undeserving Alpha to try and take her from him. He would burn cities to the ground to protect her. 

 

“Sir, she needs to leave. You aren’t thinking clearly,” Poe attempted to rationalize with the domineering Alpha. 

 

All Ben could see was the threat standing next to what was his.

 

“Everyone out –  _ now _ . If any of you discuss this, I will see to it you are removed from this University. Are we clear?” he asked, not expecting any of his students to answer.

 

The sounds of books shuffling and backpacks opening and closing filled the room. The student body rushed out as quickly as they could. 

 

In a few moments they were the only three left in the room.

 

“I won’t ask you again, Mr. Dameron. Back away from my ma– Miss Niima,” he threatened.

 

“You’ll have to kill me if you want her.” Poe angled himself in front of Rey, ensuring he was close enough to protect her.

 

“That can be arranged,” he promised, taking a menacing step forward.

 

“Enough,” Rey’s voice rang out. “Poe, it’s fine. He won’t hurt me.”

 

“You can’t be serious. I know you’re on suppressants right now, but I can  _ still _ smell you. And if he can smell you, there is no way I am going to –”

 

“Yes, you are,” she cut him off. “Trust me, Poe. I know what I’m doing.”

 

Poe suspiciously looked between the two before finally relenting. “I will be right outside, Rey. Yell if you need me, alright?” He threw one last glare at Ben before making his way out the door.

 

The instant Poe was out of the room, Ben relaxed a fraction, still not liking how familiar Poe was with Rey.

 

“What should I call you? Kylo, or Professor Solo?” Rey asked, crossing her arms, not making her way to him. 

 

Ben at least had the decency to look ashamed. “Ben. Call me Ben. I only used Kylo for the heat app. Some name I used back in high school. Figured it was safe. What about you, Rey? You never said you were in college?”

 

“Well, I didn’t think I was going to be using a Professor to see me through my heat,” she hissed.

 

Ben huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You smell like that asshole,” he finally uttered instead.

 

“Poe? Is that why you decided to ignore me?” Disbelief laced her tone.

 

Ben chose not to answer.

 

“Poe is my roommate’s Alpha. He is over a lot. That’s why you smell him on me, and why he protected me. He feels like it’s his duty. Typical Alpha bullshit.”

 

“So, there isn’t anyone else?” Ben hated how petulant and hopeful his voice sounded.

 

“There is no other Alpha for me. Just you,” she promised.

 

The effect of her words were instant. Ben visibly relaxed, and he felt his fists loosen as her soothing words washed over him, calming the inner beast inside him.

 

“I missed you,” he said instead. “Your scent was stuck with me for days afterward.”

 

“At least you could go back to your apartment. My room smelled like you for weeks. I couldn’t fall asleep without touching myself thinking of you,” she whispered. 

 

Ben’s eyes darkened as he took in her flushed cheeks, parted lips, and her lustful eyes.

 

“Why are you in my class?” he asked, taking a step toward her.

 

“What?” she asked, clearly not expecting the conversation to revert back to her education. Her eyelids fluttered as the fresh wave of his strong scent washed over her. He knew that look intimately. It was the same as when he’d first walked through her apartment, scenting her.

 

“Pay attention, my little Omega. Don’t make me repeat myself. I asked why you were in my class.”

 

Ben’s cock twitched as he heard a small whimper escape her lips at being called his again.

 

“I need one more English class to graduate.”

 

“And is English your major?” He took another step forward.

 

“No. I was supposed to take an entry level, but they refused to let me register. They said it was for freshman and sophomores only. As a senior I had to take a higher level class.”

 

Ben chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, doing his best to figure out the next step take to make sure his Omega was taken care of. Both mentally and physically. 

 

“Do you want to be reassigned to another class?”

 

“Can you do that?” Rey asked, eyes glazed over from his near presence. 

 

“Professor Ackbar owes me a favor. I just need to know if this is what you want. Do you want to be reassigned?”

 

“Yes, please,” she uttered breathlessly. 

 

Ben took another step, entering her space. He trailed his nose along her neck, deeply inhaling her scent. “Good, because I want to make sure I can fuck you without getting us in trouble. I am going to do everything to make sure you never smell like another Alpha ever again,” he vowed, teasing her scent gland with a flick of his tongue. He was gifted with the fresh scent of her arousal at his action. “Would you like that, little Omega?”

 

Ben watched in pleasure as she presented her neck to him. Her scent gland was swollen, just aching to be soothed by him. With a flick of his tongue her taste exploded on his tongue. Fuck, this was better than he remembered.

 

“I am going to walk out of this classroom, and I want you to wait five minutes before following me. Explain to Poe everything is handled. I’ll text you my address. I expect you there in thirty minutes. Are we clear?”

 

Rey nodded as if in a daze, still drunk on the scent of him. 

 

“If you run into any problems, call me. I’ll be there for you.” Ben placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her behind in the classroom.

 

\----

 

Ben paced back and forth in the living room, waiting for her to arrive. Every minute that passed caused his anxiety to increase. Now that her scent wasn’t surrounding him, logic began to set in. 

 

He almost fucked a student in the middle of class. He almost killed his idiotic teacher assistant in class, over said student. 

 

Fuck.

 

He was  _ so  _ fired.

 

He ran his hands through his hair, fighting back the frustrated groan that was currently sitting in his throat. 

 

His steps faltered as a knock on the door startled him. In one quick stride, his large hand unlocked the door and flung it open.

 

The moment he saw her standing there, looking so shy and so _fucking_ _beautiful,_ he knew everything he was worried over would work itself out in the end. Because she was it. She was the one he was waiting for his entire life.

 

“You came,” he breathed out.

 

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, and Ben’s eyes were drawn to the movement. His throat bobbed as he realized this was the first time he would have her when they weren’t clouded by her heat.

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

 

“I thought you were going to come to your senses and get out while you could,” he answered honestly.

 

She gifted him with the sound of her laugh, and he faintly realized he never heard anything so lovely.

 

“Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

 

Ben hastily stood aside, opening the door wider and allowing her to enter the apartment. Her scent still had traces of her arousal, and it quickly reminded Ben what he promised her. He shut the door quietly behind them and stalked forward, a predator pursuing his prey. 

 

He wrapped his strong arms around her slender form, nuzzling his nose in her chestnut waves and inhaling her inviting scent. She relaxed into his arms and leaned into his broad chest. 

 

“I missed you,” she uttered, breaking the silence.

 

Ben smirked into her hair. “What did you miss about me?”

 

Instead of answering, she burrowed her face into his arms, pressing a soft kiss against his warm forearm. 

 

“Don’t get shy on me now. I can go first if you want me to. I missed your smell. I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to go back to your apartment just to be near you again. I missed your voice. The way you begged for me,” he whispered into her ear, using his head to display the soft curve of her neck. “I missed the way you shivered whenever I grazed your gland. The way you whimpered and moaned as you were close,” he continued, trailing his nose up and down her neck, scenting her. Marking her. He never wanted her to smell like anyone else ever again.

 

Slowly and deliberately, he placed his soft lips against her scent gland. She arched her back in response, trying desperately to lean her neck as close to him as possible.

 

“My perfect Omega,” he growled against her skin. Ben roughly turned her around, and lifted her by her legs. She instinctively wrapped them around his waist, and began to place desperate and rushed kisses on every trace of his exposed skin. 

 

“Take me to your room,” she mumbled against his skin.

 

He adjusted her lithe body against his, and for a second he felt her warm center directly against him. His blood rushed south and he could feel his cock twitch in his pants in anticipation for what was to happen next. 

 

Ben did his best to get to the room as quickly as possible, but it was hard to stay focused when her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, shoving it off of his arms, falling into a wrinkled mess on the floor. Her soft pink lips were grazing his cheeks, his neck, his shoulder, and  _ fuck _ _ , _ _ ,  _ the way she licked at his scent gland like it was the only thing in the world she needed.  He was adrift in her body, lost in every curve. His large hands squeezed her ass, dominating her body in a way he knew his Omega needed. In response to his desperate touches, her lips bit down on his chest, hard. He hissed in pain, and she instantly soothed it with her chaste kisses, peering up demurely through her eyelashes. That little minx. She was a feisty one. 

 

They were finally in his bedroom, and he dropped her gently on the bed. His large hands ripped her shirt off and tossed it aside, leaving her in a simple black bra. Rey keened under the feeling of his fingers trailing softly downward on her flushed skin, stopping at her jeans.

 

Ben smirked before unbuttoning her jeans and placing his mouth over the zipper. He stared at her as he caught the zipper between his teeth and dragged it downward. Rey’s breathing grew erratic, knowing just how well that tongue of his was going to take of her. 

 

He roughly shoved her jeans and panties off of her legs in one swoop. Not wanting Ben to crawl back up so far from where she needed him, Rey quickly unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side.

 

Ben stared hungrily at her swollen pink cunt, glistening with slick. Rey opened her legs wider, staring at him in eager anticipation.

 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked her hoarsely.

 

“You know what I want,” she answered, spreading her legs even wider.

 

“Good girls ask for what they want. Use your words, sweetheart. Be my good girl and tell me what you want. I promise I’ll give it to you.” He was pleased to see a blush grow from her cheeks that extended all the way to the tops of her breasts. She was so much different than when she was in heat, and he loved it. She was as shy as a little kitten. 

 

“I want to come. I want to feel your mouth against me. Please Ben. I’ll be good, I swear.”

 

Ben leaned forward, grasping her legs and placing them over his shoulder. He watched in fascination as a fresh wave of slick trailed from her center onto his sheets below. He leaned his head in, and slowly inhaled her sweet and musky scent. 

 

She quivered as she felt his hot breath against her wet skin.

 

“Shh sweetheart, I got you,” he whispered into her skin. He lowered his mouth over her ever so slowly. His entire mouth covered her swollen nub and Rey thought she could come just from feeling that. 

 

It feels like an eternity had passed since she last had him. Her nerves were alight with his close proximity. In one slow movement, he dragged his tongue over her entire center. Rey  _ mewled _ at the action, her body squirming as she felt his mouth settle over her clit – flicking, sucking, licking. Her back arched off the bed and she felt his warm hand settle over her stomach, pressing her gently into the mattress.

 

Ben was in heaven. With every moan and whimper she gave him, he filed away the motion he executed for her to make that sound. He briefly wondered if she could make those exact noises with a different ministration, and knew he must put it to the test. He loved the way her thighs clenched around his head as she neared the edge. Just as she was about to fall, he would slow down, praising her with sweet words, making her whine and beg for him all over again. 

 

With every pant and whimper, his cock grew harder and longer. He rutted against the mattress, eager for friction, but unwilling to part from her sweet taste. 

 

“Please Ben, let me come, please,” she implored him, her fingers white from gripping his bedsheets. 

 

“How do you want to come?” he replied, pulling away from her center with her slick painting his mouth. He slipped two of his fingers inside of her, and she clenched him greedily. He kept up a steady rhythm as he waited for her answer.  

 

“I need you, I want you. Please, I can’t stand another second of you not being inside me.”

 

Ben’s ego surged with pleasure at hearing how this precious Omega needed him. She wanted him. She was  _ begging _ for him. He was the only one she wanted. Fuck, did he love that. In one swift motion he pulled his fingers from inside of her, and she cried out at the loss of contact. 

 

He quickly tore off his pants and boxers, standing tall and bare before Rey. He was a bit nervous for her to see all of him when she wasn’t in the daze of her heat. He was rewarded with her wide eyes trailing over him slowly, lips parting as her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. 

 

“I thought I imagined how huge you are,” she whispered, “my big, strong Alpha. You’re gonna take care of me, aren’t you?” 

 

“Fuck, Rey.Yes, always, I promise,” he answered, leaning over the mattress and slowly crawled up her body, leaving a trail of kisses on her flushed skin. Each freckle and scar was marked by his lips. The closer he got to her lips, the harder she breathed. Her hands trailed up his strong arms, to his broad shoulders, tracing the patterns of moles on his skin. 

 

“Those few times when I could think clearly,” she began, “I used to imagine constellations with the moles on your face.”

 

He stopped himself from pressing a kiss on a particular freckle in the juncture of her neck. One which he distinctly remembered marking with a bruise, and was currently thinking of repeating the process. “When would you do that? When we were awake, we were always busy with other things,” he responded. He lowered his lips and nipped at the freckle that taunted him.

 

“Sometimes I would be awake, and you’d be napping. It was rare, and I just thought you were the most handsome thing I ever saw. Part of me thought it was just my hormones, but I’m glad it wasn’t.”

 

Ben looked in her eyes, gazing in them with a sense of wonder and appreciation, surprised and pleased to find the same look in her beautiful hazel eyes. He placed a searing kiss on her plump and bruised lips.

 

Never breaking contact, he grabbed his hard length and aligned it with her dripping cunt. They both moaned as he slowly entered her, every inch he pushed into her was one he savored. When he finally sheathed himself as far as he could go, he pulled away from her face, looking into her eyes, making sure she was comfortable.

 

Rey’s eyes were closed, and her face had a minor wrinkle on her forehead, as if she was trying very hard to be still. He could feel the way she clenched tight around him as he entered her. Call it instinct, hell, maybe because at this point he knew her body better than his own, but he knew in that moment they weren’t going to last long.

 

“I’m fine,” she finally uttered, her body relaxing as it finished adjusting to his huge member. 

 

He peppered her face with soft kisses, before placing his head into the crook of her neck. 

 

Slowly, he began to move.

 

He knew she was the best he ever had. He knew it had to do with her intoxicating scent. But he had no idea each time with her would just be as dizzying as the first time. He was a man lost in the desert, drinking in the only water he could find. How could someone as defiant, beautiful, and just so damn snarky make him feel like this? Like he finally found what he was made for. 

 

Her legs locked around his torso, urging him to drive into her harder –  _ faster, Ben please, yes, right there, oh fuck yes. _

 

He loved hearing her say his real name. 

 

“Rey, I’m close,” he grunted, pounding her harder into the mattress. He felt her hands find their way into his hair. Her nails grazed his scalp and he fucking  _ whimpered _ . This woman had him wrapped around her finger, and she had no fucking clue. 

 

“Come for me Ben. Knot me. Make me yours,” she whispered into his ear. 

 

Ben growled, pounding her harder. He gently pulled one of her hands from his hair and laced it with his. He watched their joined hands in wonder.

 

“Rey, I think I’m going to, fuck I can’t, come with me, please,” he begged as he felt her flutter around him. He snaked his hand down to her clit, rubbing it in a swift, circular motion.

 

“Alpha, please,” she moaned loudly. The lewd sounds of their bodies slamming together filled the room, and he realized his headboard was hitting the wall. 

 

“Yes, you’re mine, all mine,” he growled.

 

He licked her scent gland, grazing his teeth from her gland to her shoulder, and bit down. Hard.

 

He felt her walls clench around him tightly, before spasming, urging him to come inside her. Rey squeezed their interlaced hands tightly, whimpering as she came. She writhed underneath him as his teeth held her down. The minute she whimpered out his name, he spilled his seed inside of her with a muffled groan. His knot swelled, locking them in place. The instinctual feeling of pride and male ego was pleased with his knot inside her, sealing his cum deep inside of her, not allowing any other man to take her away from him. 

 

In a rapid and smooth movement, Ben flipped them so he was on bottom and she was on top. She sighed happily, and nestled herself underneath his chin. 

 

“That was amazing,” she sleepily mumbled.

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Their scent covered his entire room, and he now knew what Rey must have gone through when he left. Her scent clung to everything he owned, as if marking it for herself, marking her Alpha’s space, marking her home. He knew his train of thought was dangerous, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

 

His fingers trailed lazy circles on her back. “Rey, I know you weren’t interested in going on a date, but maybe, now, if you want I mean. Um, that is, fuck –”

 

“Ben, what are you going on about?” 

 

“Date me. Please. I will take care of you. It’s obvious we are attracted to one another, and I think we can work well together. Outside of heat sex,” he tried again.

 

“Of course I’ll date you. I was hoping you’d ask last time, but then you just left. I thought you just wanted me for heat sex. That hurt. However I think today proved otherwise.” He felt her smirk as she reached blindly for a blanket to wrap themselves in.

 

Ben instantly knew what she wanted, grabbing the comforter and wrapping it around them. “I don’t understand. Last time, following your heat, you said you just wanted me to come back for your next heat, nothing else.”

 

“What? No I didn’t. That’s what you said,” she argued. 

 

Ben thought back to the last night he was there. He was thoroughly and well fucked, tired and relaxed from their endless mating. She was probably just as, if not more, tired than he was. Maybe there was a simple miscommunication. 

 

“I think we might have misunderstood one another. Rey, will you have dinner with me? Tonight?”

 

He felt her smile into his chest. “I’d love to.”

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her as he felt her slip off into sleep. He had no idea matching with  an Omega on a heat app would lead him to this, lead him to someone he would fall in love with. If he was being honest, he was already halfway there. He smiled softly at her before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

It really was a poetic match. 

**Author's Note:**

> The poems mentioned in this story are real. 
> 
> Poem #1 - "The Floating Poem, Unnumbered" by Adrienne Rich
> 
> Poem #2 - "The Encounter" by Louise Glück


End file.
